


mine is the sorrow of the sea

by Milea



Series: the sea wants to take me and i'm willing to drown [1]
Category: Step Up (Movies), Step Up Revolution | Step Up 4: Miami Heat (2012)
Genre: Angsty not-porn, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Milea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could they go back to the way things had been before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine is the sorrow of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I called this file on my laptop?  
> "Supposed Sean/Ed smut".  
> And then came my feelings and said: 'lol, NOPE~'
> 
> Disclaimer is the usual yadda-yadda - the characters do not belong to me, only this little story does, etc.
> 
> The title is greatly inspired by one of the lines of the poem 'The Precept of Silence' by Lionel Pigot Johnson (since I was looking up some poems for my next Arts-task): "Mine is the sorrow on the sea, [...]"
> 
> What else can I say? Oh, yeah, if you are a fan of this pairing, and are able to read German you should totally check out the two little stories Schattentaenzerin wrote, they are seriously awesome, and everytime I read them I get the urge to write Sean/Ed porn (well, you see how *that* turned out :S)
> 
> Edit July 3rd 2015: some minor changes, switching some words, adding some, nothing major.

Eddy did not exactly know when their friendship shifted from hanging out together to him on his back on any available flat surface they could find. If anyone would ever ask, he would say “ _It just happened”_. But since nobody ever asked it did not matter anyway.

And it was not that he didn’t like it. Hell, the sex was some of the best he ever had. No, it was not that. He did not fear what their relationship had become. He feared what would happen once one of them would find somebody else.

Could they go back to the way things had been before?

Of course, there were some minor breaks on the sex front, while one of them had a fling with a pretty girl, or in Eddy’s case another guy, too - he really was not that picky – but in the end they always returned to each other.

To Eddy on his back, legs spread and moaning like there was no tomorrow (only for Sean, onlyforhim).

And then came Emily.

Eddy’s world was crashing down around him. Everything he had build, fought for, was destroyed in the face of the bright star that was Emily.

The star that had entranced Sean, and would not let him go that easily.

It was not even Emily’s fault. Not really. Or to clarify, it was not her intention to take away his best friend (fuckbuddypartner _lover_ ), shit, she did not even know about their strange little… _thing_.

And really, who would tell her?

Sean sure wouldn’t, he wanted to get into her pants after all (it could not be more, no, pleasegoddon’tletitbemore) and Eddy wouldn’t either. He could, maybe it would even have the desired outcome of driving her away from Sean, but Eddy would risk driving Sean away from him too. Once he found out it was Eddy who had told her. So, Emily would stay out of the loop. Not even the other Mob guys would tell her, it was after all the best known, and yet, best kept secret they had. And they saw that Sean was head over heels for her. Why would they ruin _that_ for him by spilling the guts?

Nonetheless, after finding out the big bad secret Emily and Sean had kept they helped him screwing over the relationship anyway. He was not the only one feeling a little betrayed after all.

 

* * *

 

When his knees hit the edge of the mattress it was like nothing ever happened. Like there was no Emily, like Sean never lied to him. But Eddy could feel the desperation, the not-quite-gone hurt oozing off of Sean in every way, even when Sean crashed on top of him on the bed, tongue shoved all the way down his throat.  

Their sleeping with each other was never on any occasion _love-making_ , but this time there was not even the possibility of calling it anything but _fucking_.

And yet, Eddy had prayed that Sean would not notice the bruises still littering his body. Bruises that he had gotten from the guy (he did not choose the first one who had a similarity to Sean and would fuck him, no, _notatall_ ) he seeked out after his storming away from the police precinct. But of course, he did. There had only been the slightest hesitation before Sean fit his hands over the still visible fingershaped bruises on his hips, but it was there.

At least he did not comment on it. Probably better, Eddy did not want to fight again. Not so soon after making up.

However he did not stop Sean when he was examining every one of the bruises after they were finished. He gave special attention to the one on his cheek, barely there anymore, that was the imprint of Sean’s fist. For a moment Eddy was glad that Sean had not seen the bruise when it had been freshly made. But the reason why it was there in the first place was weighing far more than that little relief.

What a way to remind him of the problem at hand.

Eddy did not miss the stolen glances Sean gave his phone every few minutes, waiting for a call that never came.

It were those little moments that told Eddy that maybe, just maybe, Emily _was_ Sean’s _special someone_ – Ricky’s words not his – and of course, he could pretend he didn’t see them, continue life as if nothing ever changed.

But it was _Sean_. He was _hurt_. And it was Eddy’s fault.

Oh, how he wanted to be selfish, keep Sean in his bed and no one else’s, but he would never be able to ignore this.

That was how life found him walking up to Penelope with big puppy dog eyes and a deep longing in his heart.

“Pen, I need a favor…”

And exchange one heartbreak for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: thesinwiththeangelgirlfriend.tumblr.com


End file.
